A number of resistance-type bicycle training devices have been developed that allow a person to train on a bicycle while maintaining a stationary position. Such bicycle training devices are commonly used indoors when it is not possible or convenient to ride outdoors. Such bicycle training devices normally include a collapsible frame that may be positioned on the floor and releasably attachable to the rear wheel of the bicycle. The frame supports a resistance unit, which is known to include a mounting member, a roller rotatably secured to the mounting member, and a knob for tightening the roller. The resistance unit releasably engages the bicycle tire by application of pressure against the rear wheel, via the roller, to provide resistance to the rotation of the wheel. Therefore, as the person moves the pedals and, consequently, the rear wheel of the bicycle, the rotation of the wheel is opposed by the resistance provided by the resistance unit.
Previous resistance unit engagement mechanisms, which typically utilize a screw-type knob for resistance unit engagement, have not provided feedback on how tight to turn the knob to provide a desired degree of pressure. The result is the inability to apply consistent, correct pressure of the resistance unit against the wheel of the bicycle. For example, some users may not tighten the roller of the resistance unit against the tire enough (under tighten), which can cause slippage between the tire and the resistance unit. On the other hand, some users may tighten the roller of the resistance unit against the tire too much (over tighten), which can cause a significant increase in resistance. In either event, variance in resistance unit pressure and resultant resistance to wheel rotation may lead to an undesirable user experience, and over tightening can cause premature tire wear and/or damage to the roller.
Also, because consistency in pressure with previous knobs was only achievable through user feel, design efforts directed toward refining a specific power curve are typically ineffective or inaccurate due to the significant variance in the amount of torque that users may apply to the knob. The difference is especially noticeable with smaller diameter rollers in which one knob rotation could result in a significant difference in power attained by the resistance unit (e.g., one knob rotation could equal as much as 50 watts at 20 mph).
Needless to say, it is desirable to apply consistent, correct pressure of the resistance unit against the wheel of the bicycle during such training.